1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an enossal implant for securing a fixed or removable dental prosthesis. The implant includes two interconnectable parts, one part of which is constructed in the form of a primary cylinder with a central longitudinal bore which is placed in the jawbone and is frictionally anchored therein and the other part is constructed as a secondary cylinder which can be placed in the longitudinal bore of the primary cylinder and has a post detachably held therein. The post is constructed at its free upper end for the connection of a dental prosthesis. The invention also relates to a process for inserting an enossal implant in the jawbone.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE-OS 31 49 881 discloses a connecting element for enossal implants. With the aid of the connecting element a loosening of the implant through overloading the implant bearing and the resulting re-formation of the bone is to be prevented. Measures are provided for diverting forces acting on the dental prosthesis perpendicularly to the main axis of the implant into the interior of the latter, so as to bring about a uniform distribution of the stresses exerted by the implant on the implant bed. Therefore, the dental prosthesis is fixed to the spindle made of metal material. The spindle passes co-axially through the inner area of a cup-shaped implant body and is pivotally mounted in a bed of elastic material filling the intermediate area between the spindle and the implant body. The pivot axis is formed by a rotary ball fixed to the spindle. The diameter of the ball corresponds to the inside width of the implant body. However, it is a disadvantage of this implant that the lever fulcrum of the implant post is located roughly in the center of the implant body, so that it is not possible to reliably prevent a loosening of the implant. It is also not possible to reliably ensure the removal of stresses which occur in the outer region of the implant body, so that damage can occur and, in the case of a horizontal compression stress on the dental prosthesis, the implant body can break, particularly if the implant body is made from a ceramic material.
The insertion of such enossal implants which are composed of a primary cylinder and a secondary cylinder into the jawbone takes place in such a way that first a corresponding borehole is prepared in the jawbone and then as the first phase the primary cylinder is inserted in the jawbone bore. This is followed as the second phase by the insertion of the secondary cylinder into the primary cylinder which is frictionally anchored in the jawbone. The prosthesis mount is then screwed onto the connecting attachment of the secondary cylinder and then the prosthesis is joined with the prosthesis mount.